


First Collection of oneshots!

by bimbo_be_writing



Category: Anything - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, My First AO3 Post, Requests, looking for requests, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbo_be_writing/pseuds/bimbo_be_writing
Summary: I'm new here! I would love suggestions for oneshots! Preferably dreamsmp, but I'm open to other fandoms!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	First Collection of oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Mention of rapeplay  
> Warning! Mention of rapeplay  
> Warning! Mention of rapeplay

Hello! You can call me Bimbo. :]  
I've been wanting to write for a while, but never really got into it. Now I'm a little clueless as to where to start. D:  
I will write about almost anything, but I prefer things that I'm more familiar with. I would be more than happy to write about your ocs! Just give me some background and details. Smut is iffy, I'm very inexperienced in writing it and will obviously not write about anything creepy. (underage, rapeplay, age regression, and certain fetishes/kinks)  
I'd like to start somewhere simple, like light angst or some fluff, just to establish a writing style first.  
If you're unsure about a fandom or subject, just ask!


End file.
